What the Future Will Hold
by Skittles6
Summary: Rory and Logan's Future together.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but seasons 1-7 of gg and some memorabilia. Enjoy the story.

"Aiden Alexander Huntzberger! If you don't get your blonde butt down here this second, it will be grounded!" I yelled up the stairs.

Aiden was my oldest child. He was six years old, had blue eyes and blonde hair. And he was his father's son because he was hell on wheels. Every where I turned, something was spilt, broken or glued to the dining room table, like it was now. Yes, another story for another time.

I ran into Logan six months after I joined Obama's trail and I realized what a mistake I had made. 'Foreign correspondent' sounded fun but in actuality, it was awful. It had to be done, but not by this girl. He was reluctant to give me another shot but, with the help of Colin and Finn, I pled my case and worked hard to show him that I wasn't going to give us up easily again. We took it slow for a while and started fresh. No grudges. After about a year we were engaged and expecting our first child. Everyone was happy. Everyone except Shira. She still thought I was no good for him, even though I had left the journalism world and worked at a small bookstore in California. I guess that was worse, in her eyes. There have been many a conversation about my aspirations, and many times they end in a screaming match between Logan and his mother. He storms out and I'm left apologizing and following along. At least Aiden doesn't have his daddy's temper.

Logan and I exchanged our personally written vows in a small church in California with only our close family and friends in attendance. Because of my stomach being as big as a watermelon, my grandmother let it slide, only to be promised a second, more extravagant wedding in Hartford, planned by them, eventually.

Only when I heard a loud wail coming from the baby monitor, did Aiden come running down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. "Aiden, you better plant your butt on that couch and not move until your father gets home. I mean it." I addressed him over my shoulder. He nodded and I turned back to the task at hand; a crying baby.

Which leads me to Lorelai Roxanna Huntzberger, mine and Logan's very well behaved baby girl. Almost six months old, and a perfect angel. She hardly cries, only when provoked by her big brother and hasn't thrown up on me once. She spit up the first time Shira held her though, thus proving my point that she was perfect.

I picked her up out of the hand carved wood crib that Luke made for my baby shower when I was pregnant with Aiden and laid her on the changing table. My life was plenty hectic without a job, I couldn't imagine be employed on top of all this.

"Roxy, what did your brother do to you this time?" I asked her, and got a coo as a response. I changed her diaper and had started to change her clothes when I heard the door open and close.

"Mommy! Daddy's home! Can I move now?" Aiden yelled up the stairs.

"No! Don't you dare." I yelled back. Typically this would cause any normal six month old to erupt into tears, but not my Roxy. She was used to loud noises and often slept right through them. With Aiden, you get used to a lot of commotion.

I heard footsteps approaching so I stayed put and finished getting Roxy ready. A new onsie, as she often drooled while she was sleeping, and a matching purple outfit from Auntie Honor. Honor, who had two boys by the time I had Roxy, was tired of buying blue and green, and decided that she would take up shopping for my daughter instead. She was now working and their third child, hopefully, a girl.

"Hey Ace. Miss me?" Logan kissed my cheek and took Roxy into his arms. "Gimme my princess. How's it going, baby girl? Miss your daddy? I bet you did." As Logan talked baby talk to her, she smiled and giggled. That was probably the biggest shock of all; how good he was with kids. He loved them to pieces and made sure that they had a stable, loving father. His dad was never there for him or Honor growing up and although he had did a one eighty with his grandkids, Logan wanted our kids to know that they came before anything else.

"So, what did Aiden do now?" he looked at me from over her shoulder.

I sighed and started my tale. "He glued his cereal bowl to the dining room table, again. And I didn't realize until I started to load the dish washer and the bowl wouldn't come off. How does he get glue? I've never bought him glue. Does he smuggle it home from kindergarten? I'm gonna have to ask his teacher if she supervises them or just lets them run amuck like this."

"Breathe, Ace. I'll talk to him. Let him know that this isn't good behavior and if it continues then he'll have to be severely punished."

"Logan, what do you mean by 'severely'?" I asked.

"Like no candy, no Uncle Finn, no tv. Stuff like that. Don't worry I'm not gonna beat him up or anything. Will you hand me her pacifier?" he asked.

I reached over and grabbed a hot pink pacifier from the top of the table. "Why do you call it that?"

"Because I refuse to resort to the 'Lorelai' dictionary. On the package it says pacifier. So, that's what I call it. You guys will have to get over that." He said, stubbornly.

"But 'binky' is so much cuter."

"She sticks it in her mouth, how cute could it be?"

"But it's a cute mouth, isn't it, daddy?" I asked and he smiled. He always smiles when I refer to him as 'daddy'.

"Yes, it is but that doesn't mean that anything she puts in it is cute. Strained spinach is cute, Ace?"

"I get your point, Logan. So, when do we leave for Stars Hollow?" I asked. It was the Friday before Christmas and we were going to be visiting our families during the three weeks that Logan had managed to get off of work. He had sold his internet company, and settled to running a small paper owned by his father after Aiden was born. He was always home by 6pm on weekdays and only worked until 3pm when he couldn't avoid the office on weekends. Because of the stipulations he imposed on his father when coming back into the family business, the overnight trips were few and far between.

"I was thinking after dinner. Finn already flew back home last night and Colin and Steph should be there a couple days before Christmas."

"I'm sure Aiden will be happy. He loves Stars Hollow. And his uncle Finn. It will be the best Christmas ever."

"I'm sure it will. But don't forget his trouble making cousins and aunt Ally." Mom and Luke got married a few months before Logan and I did. After trying for a year to get pregnant, mom got fed up with 'God being against her' and went to a doctor. They told mom and Luke that the chances of them conceiving were slim and actually having a healthy baby were less likely. A few years later, they took it upon themselves to go to an adoption agency and there they found a little girl, Alabama, Ally to us, and brought her into their home. She is nine years old and loves to read, so all my bookshelves are not going to waste. And she's been with mom and Luke for three years now.

"Are we going to be at your grandparent's house on Christmas Eve, or my parents? I forget."

"No, you don't want to remember." I accused him while getting Roxy's bag ready. My mom had plenty of clothes at the house for her but I wanted a few essentials and new outfits for the family to see her in. "We'll be dining with the Huntzberger's on the eve of Christmas and my grandparents are coming over Christmas morning."

"And won't that be exciting?" he asked Roxy and she smiled. Mitchum fell head over heels for her and has been spoiling her since before she was born. Roxy is his first grand-daughter and he was more thrilled than mom was when announced we were having a girl.

"I should start dinner. Why don't you go help Aiden get the rest of his things packed?" Logan said. Over the years I learned how to cook somewhat but Logan usually made dinner for us.

"Okay. Here, gimme her. I'll put her in the playpen near the kitchen. She likes to watch you cook."

Logan grabbed the baby's suitcase that I had just packed and took it downstairs with ease. I deposited Roxy in her playpen with a few toys, turned on her light up fishy lamp and went in search of her brother, who had since moved off of the couch.

"Aiden, where are you?" I called. I found him sitting on the floor of the downstairs bathroom. After sitting next to him, I asked if something was wrong.

"Are you mad at me, Mommy?" he looked like he was going to cry.

I almost melted. "Of course not, sweetie. You just have to stop gluing things to the table. Mommy and daddy paid a lot of money for the things that you and your sister have so you have to respect that."

"The kids at school say that daddy has a lot of money and the big kids called me spoiled. I don't want to be spoiled, mommy."

"You're not, Aiden. We have money and so does grandpa Mitch but just because we can buy things for you, doesn't mean you're spoiled. When you act like you don't care about things we have at home or at school then people think you're spoiled. So, if you don't do that anymore, they won't have any reason to call you names. But when we get back from vacation I'll go talk to your teacher if you want." I offered.

"I think it will be okay. Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want, sweetheart."

"My teacher was talking about little boys and girls that don't get lots of presents for Christmas like I do. She said that sometimes Santa doesn't make it to the kids whose mommies and daddies don't have a lot of money. Why does Santa do that?"

I thought for a minute before answering. How could I explain why 'Santa' didn't buy these kids gifts? I was at a loss. "I don't know sweetie. Maybe we can write Santa a letter asking him when we get to Nana's house."

"If you don't mind, mommy, I think this year I want to let some of the other kids, the ones that Santa doesn't get to, have some of my presents. I don't need them all."

I honestly thought I was going to cry. My son, my baby, was only six years old and was already putting other people before himself. He was a trouble-maker. He was often loud and sometimes annoying, but he had a huge heart and a good head on his shoulders, that's all I could ever ask for.

"Aiden, that's very thoughtful. I'm sure that we can work something out so you get all your presents and so do the other kids okay?"

"Okay mommy. Is dinner ready yet?"

"I don't think so. Daddy just started making it. Have you finished all your packing yet?"

"Yes. And I colored a picture for Nana and Papa. It's a coffee cup for nana and a baseball bat for Papa. Do you think they will like it?"

"I'm sure they will love it. Why don't we get off of this floor and go watch tv?" I pulled him up and he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Remote in hand he turned on his Thomas the Tank Engine DVD and was relatively quiet.

"Do you wanna know what your son just did?" I asked.

Logan steeled himself for the worst. "I don't know. How long will he be grounded for?"  
I took a deep breath and started. "He asked me why some kids, whose mommies and daddies don't have money, don't get Christmas presents from Santa and when I told him I didn't know, he offered to share his with them." I was now teary eyed. "We have the greatest son in the whole world."  
"We certainly do, Ace. He's damn near perfect."

"I want to find a way that we can have Aiden give these kids a Christmas. I don't care what I have to do. If we keep encouraging him to help others he'll be a better person for it."

"I agree. I think this is just a step in the right direction for him. He's gonna go great things, honey. And he's only a little guy now, just wait and see."

"So, how's dinner coming?" I turned to the pot of boiling water. "Hot dogs?"

"Chili dogs. Aiden loves them. Plus, I don't want him to have something big and he gets sick on the plane."

"Yeah, that would suck. It's bad enough with a crying six month old. He would be worse. I'm so glad your dad left his plane here last time he came for a visit."

"Last time? I've seen that man more since Roxy's been born than I have my entire life. I thought he was going to buy an apartment here." Logan laughed.

"It's great that the kids have a good time with your dad. He really loves them."

"I know he does. It's just a foreign concept for me." He looked down at the pot. "I guess it dinner time. Hot dogs are done."

I scooped Roxy up out of her pen and sat her in the high chair while Logan told Aiden to shut the tv off and come eat.

Well, what do you think? I hope you like it and I hope you all review.


	2. Chapter 2

After the plane touched down in Hartford, we were escorted to Mitchum Huntzberger's private car. Logan ran to have the trunk opened for the help to bring the bags and I tucked Roxy into her car seat that was lovingly provided by Grandpa Mitch. Aiden rushed into his arms and sat on his lap, and let me tell you, if there was ever a man whose lap you thought a child would never sit in, it would be his. But Aiden knew no bad side of Mitchum and we intended to keep it that way. He launched into a new story of Thomas the Tank Engine as Logan and I took our seats in the back with him. Sitting right next to Roxy, Logan handed me her pacifier and popped it into her mouth. After Aiden was done with the story, we had a turn to talk.

"How ya doin', Pops?" Logan asked his father.

"I am just fine and yourselves?"

"We're fine, too. Aiden, honey, isn't there something you wanted to ask Grandpa?" I nudged him.

He looked up at his grandfather with big eyes and smiled. "Grandpa Mitch, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Of course, squirt. Anything you want."

"Mommy, could you ask him for me please?" he turned those big blues on me.

"Mitchum, Aiden was wanted to get some presents together for the boys and girls whose parents don't have enough money for Santa to bring them any."

"Yeah, yeah. I want to help them and have everyone be all happy. Dontcha know when you get a really really good present and you smile a lot? That's how I wanna help. Because I guess Santa's too busy to bring them stuff." I loved seeing him get so excited about something. Especially this.

"Was this all your idea, Aiden?"

"Kind of. My teacher said that we should be grateful for our mommies and daddies who have money and can talk to Santa for us because some people don't have that. I don't know why Santa would be mean like that but I wanna help."

Mitchum digested the information before responding. He let out a hearty laugh and said, "Aiden, my boy, I think that is a wonderful idea. How about we all go shopping before Christmas and take the presents to those kids. Does that sound okay?"

"Oh, yeah. That would be a lot of fun. But we have to take Nana because she gets mad when we go shopping without her."

"What about you Rory dear? Does that sound okay?"

"Sure. I think it sounds great. As long as we get stuff for their mommies and daddies too."

"Well, duh, mommy. Of course we will." Aiden actually 'duh'ed me. I was so proud.

"So, are you still going to come and see me and Grammy for Christmas Eve dinner?"

"Sure. I think that it sounds like a lot of fun. Will Tyler and Sammy be there too?" Aiden asked. Tyler and Sammy were Honor and Josh's kids. Tyler was a year older than Aiden and Sammy was a year younger. They got along fabulously.

"Yes they will. And don't forget, you guys get your presents that night, too." Mitchum smiled. Even after all these years, I don't think I'll ever be fully used to him beaming like that. "I figured you guys would want to go into Stars Hollow and settle down. But I would like to get together, the three of us and discuss some things later on."

Logan gave his father a stern look and replied, "That will have to wait until after Christmas, dad."

"Oh, of course, of course, my boy. Enjoy the time you're here and we'll talk later."

The rest of the car ride was filled with idle chatter and laughter when Aiden made a joke or told a funny story. Next thing I knew, we were pulling into mom's drive way and bidding Mitchum adieu.

"Don't forget to set up a date for us to go shopping." Mitchum told Aiden.

"I'll have my people call your people. Love you." Aiden said and gave him a hug goodbye.

The driver had already placed our bags on the front porch and Luke, being the best step-father ever, had already started to put them in the guest room. Aiden ran up to the porch and almost knocked mom over. He was at her knees hugging her for dear life.

"Oh, Nana, we missed you so much." He gushed.

Mom leaned over and picked him up. "My god kid, you're huge. Have you grown? You must be a foot taller since I last saw you."

"I've grown up a lot. I'm a man now."

"You sure have, honey. You're about ready to start shaving soon." She carried him into the house and left what was left of the bags on the porch for Luke and Logan to get. I had Roxy and her diaper bag and I followed mom into the kitchen.

As she set Aiden down she said, "Where's my grand-daughter? Is she under this cute, pink blanket that was hand made by her favorite nana? Huh, is she?" mom loved when she saw the kids because it gave her the opportunity to talk baby talk to them.

"Speaking of cuties, where's your other kid?" I asked, looking around for Ally.

"Oh, she's sleeping over at Sookie's house. She loves cooking with her. It's strange and she didn't pick that up from me. Must be Luke's influence."

"Must be. So, how have things been in the hollow?" I set the car seat down on the table and undressed Roxy so she wouldn't sweat to death while we talked. Mom was telling me about the newest funny thing that Kirk had done. And when she was done, I handed her Roxy and I poured myself a cup of coffee. Logan and Luke joined us at the table and Aiden was playing the newest Nintendo game that Ally had gotten for her birthday last year.

"You gotta stop keeping my babies away from me. California is so far away." Mom pouted to Logan.

"Well, sorry that my job is inconveniencing you, Lorelai, but you don't complain when you're down there shopping, do you?" she said nothing and he replied with a 'mmmhmmm'. And they kindly dropped the subject. When Logan and I first got back together mom didn't like that I was willing to relocate myself for 'some guy' but he was the love of my life and I didn't have that much keeping me in Stars Hollow anyways. Even after all these years, it was still a sore point with her. She never made it a big deal because it gave her two precious grandchildren but they liked to joke about it.

"So, when are we to be doing some shopping again, Rory? We need to finish off our Christmas lists." I told mom and Luke about the whole debacle concerning Aiden and his need to make Christmas better for everyone in the world. "Well, I'll be damned if you two didn't have the most perfect children ever." Was mom's reply and she agreed to going shopping with Mitchum's credit card anytime. He and mom got along now. They both wanted what was best for us and our family now. After all, they were family now, too. A fact that first made mom cringe but now she happily accepted if she kept receiving Jimmy Choo's and Kate Spade bags around this time and her birthday every year.

Roxy started to cry letting me know that it was past her bedtime. Luke, who had been the last one to hold her, gladly handed her over once she started to wail and I took her into the nursery. Mom and Logan followed me, while Luke stayed behind to clean up. I settled her into the crib and bellowed for her brother.

"Aiden come say goodnight to your sister."

He popped out of no where and perched himself on the edge of the crib. "Goodnight, sissy. I love you." He kissed his hand and laid it on her forehead. He then rushed out of the room and back to his video game.

"Oh, yeah. Best kids ever." I said thoughtfully and closed the door behind me.

"Rory, wake up!" mom hopped on top of mine and Logan's sleeping bodies. I looked over at the clock and it said '3:39am'.

"What's your damage, Gilmore? Oh, god. Are the kids okay?" I shot up, waking Logan up in the process.

"No, they're sleeping perfectly. It's snowing, Rory. Get up."

I growled and fell back onto the bed. "Mom, its December. What were you expecting but snow? Seriously, you're getting crazier in your old age."

"Come on. I made coffee." Mom proceeded to poke me in the arm until I smacked her hand away and sat back up. "It better be a really big cup of coffee." I got out of bed and started to put on the warmest clothes I could find. She shrieked before she bolted out of the room.

"Ace?" Logan looked at me like I was nuts.

"Go back to sleep, hun. I'll probably be up for the rest of the day. I'll need one of us rested and sane."

"Openly admitting you're crazy? Wow, took ya long enough."

"You just saw my insane mother barrel in here because it's snowing, you should know better. I love you." I kissed him and he laid back down. I finished wrapping my scarf around my neck and met mom in the living room.

She handed me a Hello Kitty thermos and we went out onto the front porch. "I miss you, kid." She said a few minutes after we started walking.

"I miss you, too, mom. I wish I could pick up and come back home sometimes. I miss you guys and Lane, and Ally and grandma and grandpa. I wish the kids could grow up the way I did, oblivious to the outside world. The kids at school are calling Aiden spoiled because we have money. What kindergartener thinks like that? I never knew that we didn't have money. I liked it that way. I want my kids to have a real childhood. But this is what I agreed to when I married Logan."

"What do you mean, sweetie?" mom asked.

"I knew that I would have to support him and take care of him and his kids. I knew that it would probably be somewhere far from home. I don't regret anything, but I do miss you guys. I wish there was another way. Some middle ground."

"I think after the holidays, you guys will all figure it out. Kids are always going to be bullies and Aiden will just have to punk up. He's an amazing kid, I'm not worried. And you love Logan, kid. You love each other. You'll find your middle ground soon, enough. It'll all work out."

"Promise?" I looked up to my mom like I was still eight years old.

"Promise." If my mom told me something, I knew it was the truth. She never lied to me.

We were now in the middle of the town sitting on the Gazebo steps. I started to tell mom the newest batch of Aiden and Roxy stories and next thing I knew, the sun was rising in Starts Hollow. "We should be getting back. Luke probably has breakfast started already."

"Strange man you go there." I commented and idle chit chat filled our walk back to the Crap Shack.

Kind of uneventful and so sorry it took soooo long, but here it is. Love it or hate it let me know.


End file.
